


Sammy Won $20

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, interrupting moose, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's gonna get drunk. Cas has other plans. Sammy has impeccable timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Won $20

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jade_maiden_333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_maiden_333/gifts).



Life was never all that fair to Dean Winchester. Dead mother. Dead father. Dead Sammy. Dead - yeah. He needed to nip that train of thought in the bud before he chugged a fifth of Chivas Regal without care for the consequences.

Okay, granted not everyone was dead: he still had Sammy and Cas. Garth was still out there somewhere as was Krissy, but yeah, that fifth was sounding better and better by the second.

_Yup. That’s the way to go_ , he thought turning around back toward his bedroom, deciding that the good stuff was coming out tonight. He wasn’t sure what got into his head, but it wasn’t leaving any time soon, he was sure of it, and with no case on the horizon, he could afford to get hammered tonight.

Sammy was out at the local second run movie theatre watching some douched up chick-flick movie that Dean had exactly zero interest in seeing. Seriously. A movie should be funny, have shit blowing up, and zombies to keep Dean’s attention these days. So, he’d wished Sam well, and told him not to do anything he wouldn’t do. _As if_ , he snorted to himself. _Friggin’ boy scout_.

Dean strolled down the hall almost aimlessly, touching the bunker walls as he went. The latest Taylor Swift song popped into his head, and knowing no one else was here with him, he started to sing on his way to his room, swaying his hips a little as he did. He only marginally hated himself that he found her tunes catchy and uplifting.

By the time he got to his room, Dean’s mood had lifted slightly - Stupid Taylor Swift - and thought that getting blind drunk probably wasn’t the answer to his mood. So, he’d only get drunk. Not _drunk_ drunk. That was probably a better plan. Yeah.

He flopped on his memory foam, enjoying the feel of it before toeing off his boots and flinging them over the side of the bed. He sat up and reached for the scotch he’d stashed in the bedside table, unscrewing the cap. Considering Chivas’ trick opening, Dean leaned back, holding the bottle over his mouth, waiting for the little green ball to click into place so he could enjoy the amber liquid.

He’d just began savoring the whisky when he was started by a voice in the bunker.

“Dean,” Cas called out. “Are you here?”

_Fuck_. “Yeah, Cas. In my room.” _So much for getting drunk tonight_. At least he had the first little bit of a burn in his throat and the warmth that spread through his belly. He capped the bottle as Cas poked his head in Dean’s door. “Hey, Cas. ‘Sup?”

“Nothing much. I felt the need for some company.”

“And the spinner landed on me?” Dean resolutely ignored the fluttering in his belly. More accurately, he blamed it on the Chivas. That was good stuff, after all. Yeah, that’s it.

Cas did that adorable head tilt thing he does, and Dean did not think about kissing him senseless, thankyouverymuch. Dean was about to take another drink when Cas said quite possibly the most ridiculous thing Dean ever heard.

“I thought we could Netflix and chill?”

Clearly, Cas wasn’t one hundred percent on the phrase, and if Dean had been drinking, he would have choked. As it was, his brain short-circuited just a touch. “Come again,” he managed to get out.

Cas’ frown was just as adorable as his enthusiasm. “Is that not the right saying? I thought I had it right.”

“Only if you want to get laid, sweetheart,” Dean joked, freezing at the words that had actually just come out of his mouth. Shit. Maybe he’d get lucky and Cas wouldn’t say anything. Dean was such an idiot sometimes.

Cas’ face beamed with pride. “That is the right saying! Yes. Netflix and chill. Would you like that?”

Dean’s brain had shut down. He was certain of it. He wanted to say something, anything but the words were stuck in the back part of his brain. That part where all the things he wanted but could never have were tucked away. Things like a weekend on the beach with a fishing rod. A single night with Angelina Jolie. Castiel.

“Dean,” Cas asked. “Are you okay?”

Blinking a couple of times to clear the haze, Dean said, “What?” He was smooth like that sometimes.

“I’d assumed that was something you wanted. My apologies. I guess I should go.”

Cas turned to go but Dean’s brain finally caught fire. “No. Cas. That’s -” That’s what? Fine? Okay? The words he’d longed to hear for seven years? “I just didn’t think it’d be like this.”

Cas paused. “Like what?” Dean fumbled for words again. “Dean?” Cas sat next to Dean, touching the bottle in a silent question. Dean handed it to him, and Cas set it back on the nightstand. “Dean, talk to me.”

“Christ, Cas. You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?”

“Say what?”

_Fuck it_. Dean surged forward, kissing Cas like he wanted to ever since he’d come back from the 2014 future Zachariah had showed him. That was the moment Dean knew he was in love with the angel. His angel. Sammy could get his own. As for Dean, he’d waited long enough.

Cas hesitated for only a moment and then returned the kiss with fervor, pulling Dean closer to him while simultaneously pushing him down on the bed.

While he didn’t stop kissing Cas, because _fucking A_ it was awesome, Dean did open his eyes to find Cas staring right back at him, which shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Normally when Cas stared at him, Dean kind of weirded out. This time, there was so much heat in the angel’s eyes, _my way_ ….Dean began to sing in his head. So not the time for Jeff Healey. He had so many different thoughts in his head he didn’t know where to begin or end.

Cas pushed away from Dean, who followed after his lips. “Stop. Overthinking.”

Nodding dumbly, Dean wondered if he should be taking the lead. It’d been years since he’d been with a guy, but still. This was Cas. Little nerdy dude with wings. Who was so scared in that brothel all those years ago. Dammit, he really needed to stop thinking and just get on board with the seducing. He didn’t care which end of it he was on. “Should I -”

“Be naked? Yes. Fuck yes.”

“Cas did y -” was all he managed to get out before Dean realized that Cas had mojo’d away their clothes, and god, did that feel even better than the kiss. He reached up and pulled Cas down for another kiss, and as the angel sunk into it, their cocks slid together causing each of them to gasp at the sensation.

“Fuuuuck,” Cas drawled into Dean’s mouth. “Dean, I need you. Need you inside me.”

And if that wasn’t the best thing Cas had ever uttered in his millennia on earth, Dean didn’t know what was. “God, yes. Grab the lube from the drawer.”

Cas rutted into Dean’s cock again. “Don’t need it. Just -”

“Cas, I’m not sure you realize how this works, but -”

“I know how it works, Dean. I understand the mechanics of it.”

“Then you know we need lube and time to stretch you. I won’t hurt you,” and fuck if that wasn’t a chick-flick thing to say.

Cas grasped Dean’s wrist and thrust Dean’s fingers towards his entrance. “Prepped. Lubed. Mojo’d.” He leaned down to Dean’s ear, growling “Now please just fuck me.”

“Jesus, Cas. Your mouth.” Dean thrust a finger into Cas’ hole to be sure he was okay, and as soon as he pulled it out, Cas grabbed Dean’s dick - Dean did not squeak, shut up - grasped it firmly and slowly sank down on it, steadying himself with his other hand on Dean’s chest.

As soon as he was seated, Cas set a quick pace, bouncing on Dean’s cock. Dean held Cas’ thighs tightly as he watched his cock sink into Cas’ hole over and over again. He wasn’t going to last at this rate.

“Dean! Feel so good inside me. Fuck.”

Dean planted his feet and thrust up into Cas as Cas came back down, their skin slapping together obscenely. As Cas arched back to get a better angle, Dean grabbed his dick and stroked him roughly. “So close, Cas. Come on.”

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Cas growled.

Dean thrust hard a few more times “Cas, I’m gonna -” was all Dean got out before he came inside Cas with a shout.

“Hey, Dean, could you - JESUS CHRIST!” Sammy’s timing was impeccable.

Too close to stop, Cas thrust down a couple more times before he was coming all over Dean’s chest, collapsing on top of him, too exhausted and happy to care. Dean simply wrapped his arms around Cas, holding him tight. “Sorry, Sam,” he managed to croak out.

“About fucking time, you two,” Sam’s voice echoed from down the hall.

“I guess Sam’s cool with it,” Dean muttered into Cas’ hair.

“Sam was always going to be cool with it,” Cas said gently pulling off Dean’s softening cock and rolling onto his side. “He’s always been the more open of the Winchester brothers.”

Dean snorted. They lay in silence for a while, getting control of their breathing. “Thank you,” Dean said.

“For what?”

“For this.”

“For fucking you?”

“You know what I mean, asshat.”

“I do. Now get some rest so we can do that again.”

“Yes, sir.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, ignoring the buzz of his phone until the hunter drifted off to sleep.

SAM: You owe me $20.

SAM: I swore it would take more than that.

SAM: I’m happy for you.

SAM: Thanks for scaring me for life, btw. :/

SAM: I do NOT ever need to see that again.

CAS: Certainly not my intention either.

SAM: Good night, Cas.

CAS:Good night, Sam.

“Good night, Dean,” Cas said, snuggling into Dean further.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A quick and dirty birthday fic for the lovely [Metatron-the-Transformer](http://metatron-the-transformer.tumblr.com/).
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://trekchik.tumblr.com/).


End file.
